


Teenage Boy Cliche

by Candycammie19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining?, Sleepovers, THE SUMMARY IS DIRTY BUT THE FIC IS NOT, also the title sucks but whatever, asahi is mentioned for like .0009 secs but whateves, it doesn't make since either, pining?, rated t because tsukki is a hormonal teenage boy, the title is just abstract art, the world may never know, tsukki is a SAP, yams loves it tho so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycammie19/pseuds/Candycammie19
Summary: Tsukishima lets Yamaguchi touch his dinosaurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm back!!! I decided to write another one!! Poor Tsukki tho. First Kuroo Bokuto and Akasshi and now Yamaguchi.  
> He likes it though.  
> :)  
> Also please forgive me for the crappy title
> 
> Love!!!! Cammie

Tsukishima was staring at his ceiling. Yamaguchi was in his bathroom, taking a shower. Tsukishima tried hard not to dwell on it, but even his cheeks still remained the shade of pink. He was supposed to be spending the night, and that alone made Tsukishima giddy inside. On the outside though, he shrugged and offered his shower to Yamaguchi.

Oh, how he regretted it. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi. His name made Tsukishima’s head immediately spin. He was a teenage boy cliche- his freckles were stars, and his hair was messy, but not so much so that it was unattractive, and his wide brown eyes, and his bright smile, and his tan skin, and his starred shoulders, and his slim body and his hips-

He heard the bathroom door open and he stopped, his face now definitely flushed. Tsukishima quickly stood, turning away from the door as he heard Yamaguchi’s footsteps echo down the hall. It sent a thrill down Tsukishima’s stomach  
and a cringe up his back. Since when was he saw gooey??

“Tsukki I forgot my clothes,” Yamaguchi sighed, sounding embarrassed. Tsukishima turned, without even thinking, to a sheepish Yamaguchi, holding a towel around his waist. He was blushing too, and Tsukishima just blanked.

Tsukishima nodded and handed Yamaguchi a shirt and his sweats quickly. “You’re going to get a cold,” he scowled, turning to his bookshelf. 

“Thanks Tsukki.” Tsukishima could HEAR the happiness in Yamaguchi’s words as he turned and walked back down the hall. And for a minute, Tsukishima allowed himself to smile. 

~

After Yamaguchi had put his clothes on, and they were settled on Tsukishima’s bed, was when Yamaguchi did something forbidden.

He reached up and touched one of his dinosaurs on the shelf, very gingerly. “This one reminds me of you,” he said simply, pulling his hand away, already knowing. “Sorry, I wanted to see if it felt like you too,” and smiled. Tsukishima’s heart stopped. 

Instead, he snorted. “Obviously,” he said sarcastically. Yamaguchi didn’t even stop smiling. 

Tsukishima often thought of how he had two sides. One was cold, sarcastic, blunt, and mean. It shot off remarks without thinking, targeting the worst possible insecurity he could think of. He didn’t really care, typically, about whoever’s feeling were hurt then. 

The other side was incredibly gentle, and caring. But it was only directed towards Yamaguchi. It made him double check after Yamaguchi had received one of Asahi’s serves and made him watch Yamaguchi after he knew that Yamaguchi was having trouble at home or with himself. It cared about Yamaguchi- it loved him.

Actually, he loved him. 

Tsukishima reached out and touched his hair, so so softly. “I love you.” It was so quiet, barely audible even. 

Yamaguchi smiled, but this time it was different. It was his special one, one that was meant just for him. “I love you too Kei,” he said at the same decibel and pressed his fingers to Tsukishima’s knee. Yamaguchi Tadashi was his teenage boy cliche.


End file.
